Famous Romance
by Lunastar-138
Summary: Serena Carey is a famous Singer and Actress, Darien is a Famous Actor and they had a big romance but broke up because Darien was sleeping with her step sister Beryl, Serena runs away and disappears years later comes back to continue her dream .
1. coming back

Famous Romance  
  
Hi, everyone! I came back again! And thank you for your e-mails! I know I took some time I had problems in posting the second chapter, and so, here goes the second chapter!  
  
SUMMERY-Serena Carey is a famous Singer and Actress, Darien is a Famous Actor and they had a big romance but broke up because Darien was sleeping with her step sister Beryl, Serena runs away and disappears years later comes back to continue her dream .  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor moon only some characters, and there will be some famous people.  
  
Chapter-2 Invitations  
  
"Andrew! What you're doing here?" Serena asked very happy "Well, can't a friend visit is favourite Singer?! And I also wanted to make you an invitation." "Well come then don't just stand there, and Dude don't even say anything about my house" "Don't worry I won't!"  
  
********************** Meanwhile Darien was in a restaurant with is girlfriend, Katarina "Well Darien guess who I heard in the radio today?" "Have no idea" "It was the most Beautiful song I ever heard" "And who was it?" "Serena Carey! I think that she's Jim's and Mariah's sister, (Ya I know I just wanted to put this story more interesting) the one who disappeared 10 years ago" taking a drink 'she must have forgotten about my story, oh well, that's what I like about her' Darien thought, in that moment Mina Williams, Andrew Williams's wife walked strait to them, and Darien gets up and says "Well, well what could I do to one of my favourite actress?" "Well you see it's my birthday in two weeks and I want to invite you?"  
  
******************** "Well I don't know" Serena answered a bit uncertain "Don't worry, Mina will be thrilled and your sister and brother will be their so, are you coming or not?" "Ok I'll go, but I have a plan for her birthday party and you're gonna help me" Serena exclaimed very excited "as you wish" Serena starts explaining him the plan.  
  
************************ "Well of coarse I'm coming, you're my best girl friend!" Darien exclaimed "Well Darien I'll see you their, and Katarina you can come also." And Katarina nodes.  
  
***************************** Well hires the second chapter I know it's a bit little, but there will be bigger ones (I promise) So bye Bye Lunastar-138 


	2. Invitations

Famous Romance  
  
Hi, everyone! I came back again! And thank you for your reviews and e- mails! I know I took some time you know School.  
  
SUMMERY-Serena Carey is a famous Singer and Actress, Darien is a Famous Actor and they had a big romance but broke up because Darien was sleeping with her step sister Beryl, Serena runs away and disappears years later comes back to continue her dream .  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor moon only some characters, and there will be some famous people.  
  
Chapter-2 Invitations  
  
"Andrew! What you're doing here?" Serena asked very happy "Well, can't a friend visit is favourite Singer?! And I also wanted to make you an invitation." "Well come then don't just stand there, and Dude don't even say anything about my house" "Don't worry I won't!"  
  
********************** Meanwhile Darien was in a restaurant with is girlfriend, Katarina "Well Darien guess who I heard in the radio today?" "Have no idea" "It was the most Beautiful song I ever heard" "And who was it?" "Serena Carey! I think that she's Jim's and Mariah's sister, (Ya I know I just wanted to put this story more interesting) the one who disappeared 10 years ago" taking a drink 'she must have forgotten about my story, oh well, that's what I like about her' Darien thought, in that moment Mina Williams, Andrew Williams's wife walked strait to them, and Darien gets up and says "Well, well what could I do to one of my favourite actress?" "Well you see it's my birthday in two weeks and I want to invite you?"  
  
******************** "Well I don't know" Serena answered a bit uncertain "Don't worry, Mina will be thrilled and your sister and brother will be their so, are you coming or not?" "Ok I'll go, but I have a plan to do in her birthday party and you're gonna help me" "as you wish" Serena starts explaining him the plan.  
  
************************ "Well of coarse I'm coming, you're my best girl friend!" Darien exclaimed "Well Darien I'll see you their, and Katarina you can come also." And Katarina nodes. 


	3. The Song

Famous Romance  
  
Ok I know I took sometime lol, Oh and Serena, Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, molly and Katarina, are know 31, Darien, Andrew, Ken, Greg, and Chad are 32, Beryl is 30.  
  
Then other characters that have not appeared are Jim, Chris, and Miguel are 35 Then Mariah Christina and Sarah are 33. So that's the ages And Know Chapter 3-the song  
  
SUMMERY-Serena Carey is a famous Singer and Actress, Darien is a Famous Actor and they had a big romance but broke up because Darien was sleeping with her step sister Beryl, Serena runs away and disappears years later comes back to continue her dream .  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor moon only some characters, and there will be some famous people.  
  
Chapter-3 the song  
  
********************** "Well Andrew what do you think?" "Serena that's an excellent idea, and I just know what song were singing" "Shoot it!" "Well, why not the hook up?" Andrew said sitting down on the couch "Not bad and can you still do that voice that you had ten years ago?" Asking and going to the kitchen to get something to eat. "Serena for you I would give the world" Andrew answered drastically "Ha! Ha! Ha! Not funning, and plus what about Mina!" Serena said entering again the living room "Well for her I would give her the universe!" Andrew said getting off the couch to the piano and sitting down and playing it "Isn't some one romantic today" Serena said and sitting next to him "You bet on that!"  
  
They stayed their hours and hours Serena was lucky, for finding the file that had the lyrics and the next step was getting dancers and train, Andrew had already spoken to his manager Saying that he need dancers and the Gym, and the studio.  
  
****Meanwhile***** Mina was getting worried Andrew hadn't come home for five hours and it was beginning to get late. "Mina don't worry he'll come he will always come, don't you trust your own husband?" Raye Shield asked "What a silly question to ask Raye, of coarse I trust him it's just that I'm worried." Mina answered still looking staring at the window until two cars appeared one red and the other was gray "Hey Raye your bro is here!" Mina said "Well Andrew also is their" Raye said and turned to the entrance door where Andrew and Darien appeared.  
  
Andrew entered the living room where Mina gave him real big hug "Mina can't breathe" "Oh sorry" Mina said letting him go and blushing "So where were you?" Mina asked "Well I was... was Working that's it I was working" Andrew answered "Something tells me that he lying" Darien mumbles really loudly "Come on say the truth where were you, you're such a bad liar" Mina said "Ok, ok well you see I'm working really hard for a surprise" "a surprise" Raye said "And what kind of surprise, my I ask" Darien smirked "Well It's a surprise for Mina birthday party, and I bet she you'll it, and Raye I'll also bet you'll love it too" Andrew answered "Ok I'll believe that but next time call me! Get that!" "Yes my lady" Andrew said turning on the TV.  
  
The MTV Channel was going on giving the best top ten video clips, and the men was already saying the first one which was Serena Carey One sided love, Raye and Mina stopped talking, And Darien just turn is attention to the TV AS Mina and Raye. There it Was Serena Carey singing and dancing one sided love. "Holly cow! I can't believe that! Sere is on the tops, and just look at her dancing wow she's sexy!" Mina said exciting "Oh my god she's back we have to invite her, No! Know let's phone Amy and Lita" Mina said really, really happy "I can't believe it, it can't be her!" Raye exclaimed "Raye could you shut up" Darien demanded irritated "Hey Dare calm down, No need to be nerves, and girls I think Sere is not coming" "And why not?" Mina turned to him "Well let's just say that she working a' lot" "Well I don't care I'm gonna invite her and It's right now!!!" Mina shouted while phoning the girls.  
  
************************************* Ok I know it's little! I thing next chapter will be bigger I promise Song from- Britney Spears- The hook up and Mandy Moore- One sided love.  
  
Please Review!!! ^_^ 


End file.
